


No como lo pensaste, mejor que planeado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dinner, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Las piezas encajaron mientras Hikaru freía la tenpura, algo que le hizo arriesgar una quemadura en la mano.Iban a tener sexo. Tenía que ser esa la intención de Yuto al pedirle de verse en casa, y se sintió un idiota para no haberlo realizado antes.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	No como lo pensaste, mejor que planeado

**No como lo pensaste, mejor que planeado**

Hikaru siempre había sido alguien muy relajado.

Tenía sus manías y todo, pero nunca había sido del tipo de pensar mucho o preocuparse de algo cuando no podía hacer nada.

Pues esta era una sensación completamente nueva por él, y no le gustaba para nada.

La semana antes Yuto había mencionado – bastante marcadamente – el hecho que le habría gustado verse en casa.

Y, en sí, era algo que Hikaru podía entender.

Cada vez que estaba afuera, no podían realmente comportarse como a una pareja. Tenían que mantener un perfil tan bajo como posible, dado que el riesgo de un escándalo estaba demasiado alto.

Se labraban un poco de tiempo al final de cada cita, principalmente besándose en el coche cuando estaba a salvo en el garaje. No era una solución ideal, Hikaru se daba cuenta, pues en principio había aceptado con gusto la sugerencia, y había invitado al menor a cena.

Había sido mientras cocinaba que la realidad de la situación le había golpeado.

Salían hace un poco de tiempo. Habían superado sencillamente la vergüenza debida al hecho de conocerse hace cuando estaban chicos; aparentemente, la atracción estaba bastante fuerte de hacer que no fuera un problema.

De todas maneras, no habían hecho mucho más que besarse.

Hikaru estaba bien con eso, de verdad; algunas veces, cuando dejaba a Yuto a casa, quedaba con el deseo de algo más, pero Yuto nunca le había pedido de subir e Hikaru nunca había sugerido que podría haberlo hecho.

Pues las cosas estaban así.

Las piezas encajaron mientras Hikaru freía la tenpura, algo que le hizo arriesgar una quemadura en la mano.

Iban a tener sexo. Tenía que ser esa la intención de Yuto al pedirle de verse en casa, y se sintió un idiota para no haberlo realizado antes.

E incluso si estaba completamente de acuerdo – no era un robot, por dios – de todas formas estaba un poco preocupado.

Le habría gustado que fuera un poco más natural, un poco menos planeado, así de no dejarle tiempo para pensar ni entrar en pánico.

Siguió pensándolo durante todo el tiempo que le tomó para preparar la cena, y lo estaba todavía pensando cuando oyó tocar el timbre, que lo despertó violentamente de sus lucubraciones.

Acababa de cubrir la mesa, y se apresuró a abrir, sintiéndose todavía nervioso.

Tuvo particularmente cuidado de Yuto en cuanto abierto, con una rara sensación en el estómago.

“Hola.” le dijo, un poco sin aliento. “Eres hermoso.”

Había salido solo. Era realmente hermoso; Hikaru lo pensaba cada vez que lo miraba, pero por alguna razón no tenía muchas ganas de decírselo. Aún no sabía en qué punto estuviesen por cumplidos y cosas así, pero el tren de sus pensamientos se había irremediablemente ido allí, pues había considerado oportuno dar un paso adelanto.

Yuto, de todas maneras, pareció apreciar.

“Estaba vestido así cuando fuimos a comer yakiniku semana pasada.” dijo con una sonrisita, pero la mirada en su cara le dijo a Hikaru que estaba sin duda engreído.

“Bueno, pues supongo que fueras hermoso entonces también.” se encogió de hombros, moviéndose de un lado para dejarlo entrar.

“Aquí.” Yuto le dio una bolsa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos. “He traído el vino.” hizo una mueca. “Pero tengo que admitir que lo hice sólo porque mencioné a mi madre que iba a venir aquí a cena, y ella ha dicho que habría sido grosero presentarse con las manos vacías.”

Hikaru rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Te habría dejado entrar lo mismo.” le aseguró, caminando con él al salón. “Pero es un toque elegante. Por supuesto es mejor de la cerveza que te habría hecho beber con la cena.”

Yuto siguió sonriendo mientras miraba la mesa, silbando.

“Buena.” comentó, pasando una mano en el mantel y controlando la comida. “Fue una buena idea hacerlo aquí. Yo no habría sido capaz de hacer mucho más que ordenar pizza. O implorar a Yamada de cocinar y luego hacerla pasar como si la hubiera preparada yo.” sonrió.

“Lo hice simple.” le aseguró Hikaru, mientras buscaba un sacacorchos. “Cubrí bien sólo por una cuestión de apariencia, no te preocupes.” tuvo éxito de abrir la botella y fue a la cocina para recuperar un par de copas. Vertió el vino por sí y por Yuto y lo probó. “¿Tu madre te sugirió también que vino llevar?” se burló de él con una sonrisita.

Yuto puso la mirada en blanco, acercándose.

“No te dejes engañar de mi apariencia inocente. Conozco mi alcohol.” respondió, sonriendo. “¿Piensas que vas a besarme? Sé qué no estamos acostumbrados a poderlo hacer, pero me gustaría lo mismo.”

Directo. Era algo que Hikaru amaba.

“Con gusto.” murmuró, extendiéndose en adelante para complacerlo.

Era toda otra cosa con respecto al coche, pues lo dejó durar más que exigiera un beso de bienvenido.

“Hola.” murmuró Yuto en cuanto el mayor se hubo alejado, la sonrisa más amplia que antes.

“Hola.” respondió Hikaru, sintiendo la cabeza ligera, sabiendo qué no era culpa del medio sorbo de vino, sino de Yuto.

Se limpió la garganta, indicando la mesa con la cabeza.

“Bueno, la comida es ya cuestionable sin que la dejamos enfriar. Comemos.” sugirió.

Yuto rio bajo y se sentó, mirando con atención cada movimiento de Hikaru, como encantado por su lado doméstico.

Le halagó durante toda la cena, aún más que mereciera, pero Hikaru no se preocupó de contradecirlo. No era mal, después de todo, y de todas formas estaba demasiado distraído para prestar mucha atención.

Estaba más preocupado por el fin de la cena, y se odiaba por eso.

Había tenido sexo. Muchas veces. Con personas diferentes en situaciones diferentes. Y nunca le había hecho tanto efecto como esa noche.

Tenía que ser Yuto, decidió. La manera como le miraba, como le hablaba, completamente diferente de cómo era cuando salían. Hikaru entendía que se trataba de situaciones diferentes, pero no podía ser sólo eso.

Pues en cuanto acabaron se tomó su tiempo para llevar los platos a la cocina, guardando las sobras y cargando el lavavajillas. Yuto había insistido en ayudar a pesar de sus protestas, y la cercanía no le hacía para nada bien.

Al acabar las cosas de hacer, se quedó parado en medio de la cocina, sintiéndose de repente incómodo.

“Tenemos un poco más de vino.” remarcó. “¿Quieres terminarlo en el sofá?” preguntó, un poco tenso, pero a Yuto no pareció importar.

“Me gustaría.” respondió, con la misma sonrisa tierna que tenía en la cara desde el momento que había entrado de la puerta.

Media hora más tarde el vino había desaparecido, y así también parte del incómodo de Hikaru.

Estaba besando a Yuto tan intensamente que no había realmente espacio en su mente por algo que no fuera la manera como los labios del menor se modelaban contra los suyos, cuanto calor tuviera donde sus cuerpos se tocaban y cuanto fueran maravillosas las manos de Yuto en su espalda mientras lo acariciaban de manera confortable.

Aguantó la respiración por un momento cuando Yuto se movió adelante – de una manera que, Hikaru estaba seguro, quería hacerlo pasar desapercibido – y montó a horcajadas de él, y la nueva posición le daba al mayor un acceso más sencillo a su boca y a su cuerpo.

Llevó la mano al pelo de Yuto, tirándolo un poco para guardarlo exactamente donde se encontraba, y profundizó el beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior y dejando que la lengua encontrara la del menor a medio camino.

Y allí, Yuto _gimió_. Bastante ruidosamente de hacerle efecto a Hikaru, casi indefenso, como si no pudiera haberlo evitado.

El mayor intentó ignorarlo, pero luego llegó otro, y uno más, y enseguida Yuto se estaba retorciendo encima de él.

Unos minutos más tarde, de todas maneras, el menor se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza y echándole un vistazo entretenido.

“Dime, Hikka.” murmuró, la voz bastante vacilante de hacer temblar a Hikaru. “¿Cuánto tengo que gemir alto para hacerme llevar a la habitación?” preguntó, y el tono de voz inocente que había utilizado chocaba maravillosamente con cuanto pareciera actualmente indecente.

E Hikaru, con serias dificultades, tuvo éxito de mantener la calma.

“Sólo tenía que pedirlo.” murmuró, luego empujó al menor para que bajara de él, poniéndose en pie, cogiéndole una muñeca y besándolo otra vez mientras avanzaban a ciegas hacia la habitación.

La vista de Yuto en su cama, después de un rato, hizo secar la boca de Hikaru, le hizo latir el corazón a una velocidad inaudita y las dudas volvieron a su mente con una fuerza insostenible.

Estaba como si no hubiera realizado exactamente cuanto lo quisiera hasta ese momento. Ni cuanto quería que fuera lo mejor posible por el menor, más que hubiera querido impresionar a alguien en su vida.

Cerró los ojos por un momento en la tentativa de calmarse, y al abrirlos de vuelta se esforzó de sonreír, mientras alcanzaba a Yuto en la cama, se arrodillaba entre sus piernas y se bajaba para besarlo una vez más.

Lo dejó seguir por un rato, y al mismo tiempo su mente fue a lo que tenía que hacer, como fuera mejor lidiar con esto.

Estaba tan concentrado que se dio apenas cuenta de Yuto que se alejaba.

“Hikka...” murmuró, los ojos velados por algo irreconocible, que le daba una apariencia casi deliciosa.

“¿Qué? ¿Algo va mal?” preguntó el mayor, ahora casi aterrorizado por la idea que quizá no iban a ir hasta el final.

Sin embargo, Yuto se limitó a zafarse de debajo de él, empujándole los hombros para hacerlo tumbar y montando a horcajadas de sus caderas, invirtiendo las posiciones.

Hikaru aprovechó para mirarlo mejor, mientras las manos iban instintivamente a sus caderas y bajo la camiseta, disfrutando el calor de su piel y la manera como Yuto aguantó la respiración al contacto repentino.

Cuando el menor empezó a deshacerle la camisa, de todas formas, Hikaru no fue seguro de que expresión tuviera, pero estaba seguro que no fuera decorosa.

Lo miró como si fuera hechizado, miró los dedos agiles mover el tejido, la boca acercarse a su piel, caliente como el infierno, mientras Yuto se movía más abajo que Hikaru considerara apropiado.

Cuando atacó el cinturón, el mayor sintió de tener que decir algo.

“Yutti...” se sentó, respirando de manera increíblemente rápida, llevando las manos a la cara del menor.

Yuto, en respuesta, le sonrió.

“Agáchate.” le pidió, la voz ronca. “Túmbate, cierra los ojos y déjamelo hacer, Hikka. Por favor.”

La súplica en su tono, el puro _deseo_ , al final convencieron a Hikaru, que hizo como le había pedido.

Le tomó todo su control para guardar los ojos cerrados y concentrarse sólo en la sensación de las manos de Yuto que lo liberaban de la ropa restante, parándose por un momento – Hikaru estaba seguro – para mirarlo.

Tendría que haberse sentido incómodo, pero no pudo. Todo lo que quería era sentir a Yuto hacer lo que sus gestos prometían, quería sentir a _él_ ; y, al final, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

La lengua de Yuto contra su sexo era sin duda lo mejor que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Gimió, incapaz de contenerse, y pudo casi sentir el menor sonreír contra su piel.

Cuando la tomó entre los labios, ya no pudo guardar los ojos cerrados. Se levantó para mirarlo, y se arrepintió inmediatamente; era increíblemente difícil no correrse sólo al ver los labios de Yuto tendidos a su alrededor, cuanto pareciera ansioso e involucrado, tomándola cuanto podía, un poco más con cada movimiento de su cabeza, como si...

Y allí tuvo una epifanía.

“Lo hiciste antes.” dijo, incapaz de contenerse, la voz marcada por la excitación y algo de incredulidad.

Yuto frunció el entrecejo y se levantó, haciendo gemir a Hikaru.

“Lo siento.” se disculpó enseguida. “¿Qué has dicho?” preguntó, queriendo verificar de haberlo oído bien.

Hikaru se sonrojó violentamente.

“Lo hiciste antes.” repitió, ahora menos confiado. “Esto. Quiero decir...” se encogió de hombros, dejando que el menor se enterara solo.

Se esperaba que Yuto se enfadase, pero el menor en cambio rio.

“¡Hikka!” exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Tengo veinte y cuatro años, sería triste si no lo hubiera hecho antes.” dijo, con una sonrisita.

Hikaru intentó retomar el control – al menos lo necesario para aclarar el malentendido.

“Lo sé. No quería implicar que...” respiró hondo, intentando mirarlo a los ojos. “Con un hombre, quiero decir. No pensaba que lo hubiera hecho antes con un hombre.” explicó, encogiéndose otra vez de hombros, increíblemente incómodo.

Ahora Yuto parecía en la mayoría confuso.

Cruzó las piernas y se acercó a Hikaru, mirándolo intensamente.

“Lo siento, ¿Cuándo es que he dejado entender que me gustan las mujeres, Hikka?” preguntó, y ahora que lo decía Hikaru realizó cuanto pareciera ridículo.

“Bueno, tampoco dejaste entender que te gustan los hombres. No es que alguna vez hablaste de algo así con nosotros.” se quejó, intentando justificar el error de juicio.

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco y se le acercó aún más. Volvió a horcajadas de las piernas del mayor, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándole la punta de la nariz.

“Estoy contigo ahora, debería ser suficiente para hacerte entender que me gustan los hombres, Hikaru.” remarcó. “Además, no soy como a vosotros, que siempre vais por ahí presumiendo de donde y como la hayáis metido. Soy una persona reservada.” dijo, riendo bajo.

Hikaru suspiró, asintiendo.

“Lo entiendo esto. Lo siento, asumí que…” sacudió la cabeza. “Debería haberlo dicho antes, pero no quería meter la pata.”

Yuto rio, besándolo otra vez.

“Habría necesitado mucho más para meter la pata, Hikaru.” movió ligeramente las caderas, haciéndole aguantar la respiración al mayor. “¿Pues? ¿El hecho que haya tenido sexo antes lo hace más sencillo?” preguntó, llevado la cabeza bajo el cuello de Hikaru, empezando a dejar una estela de besos.

“Sí.” respondió el mayor, y luego hizo una mueca. “Y no.” admitió. “Supongo que me haga sentir menos nervioso saber qué no... vale...”

“¿Qué no vas a atentar contra mi honor?” Yuto se burló de él. “Es demasiado tarde, Yaotome.”

Hikaru lo empujó, pero luego se aseguró de llevarlo de vuelta cerca de sí.

“Pero supongo que al mismo tiempo habría sido bueno. Sabes... ser el primero.” suspiró, exasperado. “En este momento, sólo me gustaría que no hubieras sido tan reservado con nosotros. Habría sido bueno saber en qué iba a enredarme.”

El menor sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo, empujándole los hombros para hacerlo tumbar de vuelta, luego se asomó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

“En serio, Hikka, no había mucho de qué hablar. Algo ocasional y cosas así. Y una muy breve historia con Masaki, mientras filmábamos juntos.”

Hikaru hizo una mueca y apretó las manos en los muslos del menor.

“¿Entiendes Suda Masaki?” preguntó, y su voz mostraba exactamente lo que pensaba de dicha historia.

Yuto rio, asintiendo.

“Él.” confirmó. “Pero, Hikka, no tiene importancia. Ninguna de las personas con quien estuve tiene importancia. Especialmente ahora que...” se paró, y fue su momento de sentirse incómodo.

Algo que, de hecho, ayudó la confianza de Hikaru.

“Ven aquí.” murmuró, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor y moviéndose hasta que Yuto tuvo la espalda contra el colchón e Hikaru fue encima de él. “Tienes razón. Nada más importa.” le aseguró, luego consideró que hubieran hablado ya demasiado, y procedió a quitar la ropa al menor lo más rápido posible.

Se tomó su tiempo para torturar cada centímetro de piel con la boca, dejando unas marcas aquí y allá, mientras las protestas de Yuto acababan todas en gemidos.

“¡Hikaru!” lo llamó cuando hubo tenido bastante. “Creo que me gustabas más cuando pensabas que fuera virgen. Deja de provocar, ¡y haz algo concreto!” se quejó, sentándose y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Hikaru rio, acercándose para besarlo, más tierno que antes.

“Sólo quería tomarme un poco de tiempo para apreciarlo todo.” se justificó, indicando el cuerpo del menor.

Yuto hizo una mueca, empujando al mayor.

“Conozco un par de maneras como puedes _realmente_ apreciarlo.” ironizó, y luego se miró alrededor. “¿Dónde tienes todo?” preguntó.

Hikaru hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, indicando la mesilla de noche con la cabeza.

Yuto se movió a la velocidad del rayo, abriendo el cajón y hurgando por unos segundos, antes de sacar el lubrificante y lanzarlo a Hikaru. Luego volvió a tumbarse en el colchón, abriendo las piernas bastante de no dejar dudas sobre lo que quería.

Hikaru rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Virgen una mierda.” se quejó. “Debería haberte dejado seguir por un rato antes de suponer. Ya no habría tenido dudas.” 

Yuto rio, llevando las piernas tras los muslos del mayor para tirarlo más cerca.

“Habla menos, Hikka.” lo invitó, y luego mantuvo los ojos fijos a él mientras abría la botella y se cubría con cuidado los dedos, llevando la mano allí donde Yuto la había querido todo ese tiempo.

El primero dedo dentro de él no encontró mucha resistencia, pero estaba ya suficiente para hacer gemir a Yuto en alta voz, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza atrás, mientras Hikaru se extendía adelante para morderle el cuello, encontrando su piel demasiado atractiva para resistir.

Movió en círculo el dedo dentro de él hasta que pudo hacerlo sin dificultad; luego forzó adentro el segundo, besando la mueca de dolor en la cara del menor.

Se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para prepararlo, pero la manera como Yuto lo animaba lo hizo acabar con tres dedos dentro de él antes de lo que habría querido.

“Creo que sea bueno así, Hikka.” le dijo el menor después de un rato, la voz rota y que expresaba toda su frustración.

Yaotome hesitó por un momento, todavía moviendo los dedos durante un rato más, pues consideró que no iba a hacerle daño y los quitó.

Yuto hizo una mueca, tirándolo aún más cerca con las piernas, aguantando la respiración al sentir la erección del mayor contra su abertura.

“Quieres...” Hikaru respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. “Quieres que utilice...”

“Bueno.” lo interrumpió el menor, sin dejarlo terminar. “Parece que yo sé dónde fueras tú mejor que tú lo sepas de mí. Pues, si no es un problema para ti, yo puedo vivir sin utilizarlo.” le dijo, practico. “Además.” añadió, en tono más bajo. “No creo que puedo esperar más.”

Hikaru sonrió, engreído, y asintió. Luego, no queriendo provocarlo más – no importaba cuanto gracioso habría sido – empezó a empujarse dentro de él.

Tenía que ir despacio. Para no hacerle daño a Yuto, pero – principalmente – por su propia sanidad mental.

No lo hacía hace un poco de tiempo, seguro no con este nivel de involucramiento, pues cuando sintió a Yuto a su alrededor pensó que no iba a durar más que un minuto.

Respiró hondo, concentrándose en la mirada del menor, acariciándolo y besándolo para distraer a ambos.

En cuanto completamente adentro, de todas maneras, se sintió absolutamente en paraíso.

“Es tan bueno.” murmuró, ronco, mirando a Yuto a los ojos. “Dios, es maravilloso.” añadió, mordiéndole los labios como intentando descargar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Yuto tuvo éxito de sonreírle, luego le puso las piernas alrededor de las caderas, sintiéndolo llegar aún más fondo.

“Sería aún mejor si te movieras.” remarcó, y una vez más Hikaru no se echó atrás.

Cuando fue seguro de poderlo hacer sin problemas, empezó a empujarse en ese calor tan apretado, abriéndolo lentamente, construyendo un ritmo más rápido a medida que seguía adelante, dejándose guiar por las expresiones de Yuto.

Y le gustó mucho la cara que hizo y el gemido que la acompañó cuando Hikaru empujó un poco más fondo, finalmente encontrando el punto que estaba buscando.

“Joder.” gimió Yuto. “Sigue moviéndote, Hikaru. Joder, sigue moviéndote.”

El mayor sonrió y pegó de vuelta el mismo punto.

“Me gusta tu propiedad de lenguaje.” se burló de él, sin dejar de moverse.

“Puedo hacer mejor. Pero en este momento me vendría bien que tú...” fue interrumpido por otro empujón, y maldijo. “Estoy cerca, Hikka. Lo siento.” gimió entonces, empezando a llevar una mano a su sexo.

Hikaru la alejó, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la erección del menor e intentando guardar equilibrio mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de él.

“Yo también.” le aseguró. Lo tocó rápido, sin gracia; lo único que le importaba en ese momento era llevarlo al orgasmo, y luego hacer lo mismo.

Un poco más que un minuto más tarde, Yuto se corrió; Hikaru mantuvo los ojos fijos a él, a la manera como arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza atrás, mordiéndose los labios y gimiendo _tan_ maravillosamente.

La vista y el aumento de presión estaban destinados a llevarlo al límite; empezó a salir, pero las piernas de Yuto todavía alrededor de su espalda se lo impidieron.

“No me molesta.” le dijo el menor con un susurro, todavía afectado por el orgasmo.

Y fue todo lo que Hikaru pudo suportar. Empujó más duro dentro de él, luego se inmovilizó mientras se corría, intentando contener cualquier sonido sin dignidad y fracasando miserablemente.

Perdió consciencia de sí por un momento mientras se vaciaba dentro de Yuto, y después de unos segundos había colapsado encima de él, consciente de la sensación pegajosa entre ellos y de la dentro del menor. Pero nada de eso importaba. No estaba listo para moverse, ni pensaba que iba a estarlo enseguida. Podía apenas recordar de haberse corrido de manera tan intensa o de haberse sentido tan agotado después.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó a Yuto, y sintió su pecho moverse por una risa.

“Más que bien.” respondió, confiado. Hikaru tuvo éxito de levantarse un poco, y lo besó.

“Genial.” comentó. “No puedo recordarme porque fuera tan nervioso. Debería haber imaginado que todo iba a estar bien.” se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. “Estoy contigo.”

La risa suave de Yuto se transformó en una abierta; empujó a Hikaru para invertir las posiciones, y acabó contra de él, la cabeza cómoda en el pecho del mayor.

“Nunca he tenido sentimentalismo después del sexo.” se burló de él. “¿Ves? Te toca mi primera vez con eso, al menos.”

Hikaru se habría ofendido, si el menor no se hubiera apresurado a besarlo, murmurando contra sus labios cuanto hubiera sido maravilloso.

“¿Te quedas?” le preguntó después, sin preocuparse de ocultar la esperanza en la voz.

“No podría moverme ni si lo quisiera.” respondió Yuto. “Y no quiero.” añadió, sonriendo y besándole el cuello. “Creo que terminamos con las citas en restaurantes. Esta versión me viene muy bien. La próxima vez podemos vernos en mi casa, tengo muchas ganas de pizza.” le dijo, luego bostezó y se estiró un poco, acurrucándose contra de él y cerrando los ojos.

“Vale. Esto me gusta mucho.” le dijo el mayor, bajándose para besarle la frente y luego cerrando los ojos.

Intentó mantener la mente libre mientras se rendía al sueño, pero no podía.

Y, más que todo, no podía recordarse de haber estado nervioso, en principio.

Primera vez o no, no importaba nada.

Había sido todo perfecto. Por supuesto.


End file.
